1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and a method for notifying a user of an event occurrence through a display in the electronic device and for performing a corresponding function.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a smart phone or a tablet personal computer (PC), performs various functions, such as a call connection, a message reception, a schedule notification, etc. The electronic device notifies a user of events, which occur in various applications, through sounds, pop-up windows, or screen notifications. From the notification, the user identifies a type and/or content of the event through the display and performs an associated function (e.g., a call connection, a message transmission, etc.) through a touch screen input or a button input.
Conventionally, when an event, such as a message reception, a schedule notification, etc., occurs in the electronic device, a corresponding notification is output through a display, e.g., a notification message is displayed on the display. The user sees the notification through the display and performs a function in response thereto (e.g., a message confirmation, a schedule confirmation, etc.). While the user may perform the function after seeing the indication on the screen, it is often inconvenient for the user to perform the function when the user is not able to see the screen or it is difficult to see the screen.